Talón de Aquiles
by Giny Scully
Summary: Huddy - Michigan - Fic melancolico sobre lo que pudo ser y según yo paso en Michigan, convirtiendo a Cuddy y a House en lo que son en la actualidad. Nada de lo que han dicho en la serie reniega mi teoría. Una pareja feliz y una sorpresa inesperada.


**Disclainer:** "Talón de Aquiles" es un fanfic basado en la serie House M.D. Gregory House, y Lisa Cuddy son propiedad intelectual de su creador David Shore y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** Huddy. Para todos los públicos. Michigan. Angst.

**Nota: **Escrito para el mes huddy de la comunidad LJ October Huddy es un fic tristón, sobre lo que pudo ser y según yo fue y paso en Michigan, convirtiendo a Cuddy y a House en los que son ahora. Nada de lo que han dicho en la serie reniega mi teoría, aunque tampoco nada le de alas.

Otros fanfic de la saga: "La hora de jugar", "Deberías", "Puro diablo" y "Sí a ti te hace feliz" todos en fanfiction.

**Escrito en octubre de 2009.**

**

* * *

**

**Talón de Aquiles.**

Lisa Cuddy es una mujer fuerte, decidida, inteligente, resuelta, bella. Una gran profesional y una gran persona. Pero Lisa Cuddy tiene un talón de Aquiles, que como al propio Aquiles le pasaba siempre le acompaña, allá donde fuere. Da lo mismo lo rápido que decida correr, siempre la alcanza.

Lisa Cuddy aún recuerda con detalles excesivamente precisos cuando su vida cambió, cuando el destino la marco para siempre convirtiéndola inevitablemente en lo que es en la actualidad. Todo sucedió hace años, tantos años que ha preferido olvidar el exacto, aunque eso es lo único que ha conseguido olvidar.

Era el día de San Valentín. Estaba en el segundo semestre, de su segundo año en la universidad de Michigan, con unos resultados realmente brillantes. Era la mejor de su promoción y todo eran halagos para con ella. Llevaba casi un año saliendo con el insigne Gregory House y eran realmente felices juntos, aunque nadie fuera capaz de entenderlo.

Aquella mañana Greg la secuestró literalmente a la salida de su residencia, camino de su clase de macroeconomía.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta estaba en un pequeño bosque a las orillas del Lago Michigan. Era un día soleado, el frío invierno de todo la zona les había dado un descanso, y estaban viviendo un mini verano en pleno febrero. Con una manta tirada en el suelo, sandwiches recién hechos en "Mama Louise", tarta de cereza de "Luke's" y cerveza fresquita, los dos disfrutaban de su mundo perfecto donde podían hablar de todo sin parecer trascendentales, donde los problemas no existían y podían ser realmente ellos. Donde los besos eran adictivos y no tenían porque parar…

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, comenzaron los vómitos.

Fue el propio Greg quien la llevó al hospital preocupado, quien espero en urgencias con ella a ser atendidos, quién no aceptó el "está bien" y él que se río efusivamente del "podría estar embarazada".

A ellos no.

A ellos no les podía pasar aquello.

Eran demasiado inteligentes, tenían demasiado mundo por explorar, por devorar, por vivir, todo era demasiado perfecto y desde luego nunca habían hecho nada sin tomar las precauciones oportunas.

Eran inteligentes, sabían…

Tras dos semanas sin apenas tolerar lo que comía la aclaración fue contundente.

Lisa Cuddy estaba embarazada.

Su mundo se resquebrajo como la tierra en el desierto.

Embarazada.

A la noticia le siguieron unas cuantas semanas de peleas continuas donde en ningún caso se trataron las opciones que tenían. No se habló del aborto, ni de la adopción, no se trato el tema de su futuro, de las facturas del hospital, del hecho de que en el mejor de los casos ella tuviera que disminuir el número de clases ese semestre o como mínimo del siguiente, o que fuera a perder un año. Tampoco discutieron sobre el hecho de que sí se quedaban juntos Greg perdería su oportunidad de ir a estudiar medicina a la Hopkins el semestre próximo. No se les ocurrió hablar de cómo saldrían adelante.

Sin embargo, discutían por todo.

Aún así, aquello no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue el silencio que se hizo después de los truenos. El silencio que les atrapo en el vacío.

Lisa supo que Greg había aumentado su número de tutorías, por uno de sus alumnos, y que trabajaba los fines de semana, porque dejo de llamarla los sábados por la tarde para hacer "nada" juntos. Greg supo que Lisa había dejado su asignatura de Laboratorio clínico, porque le daba miedo tratar con productos químicos en su estado, por un profesor común; y que trabajaba dando clases particulares de biología a chavales de instituto y sirviendo cafés en el Starbucks, al verla, sin más.

A finales del semestre, después de los exámenes, cuando todo el mundo se disponía a irse para su casa. Greg llegó con una furgoneta frente a la residencia de estudiantes donde ella vivía y la ayudo a trasladarse a su nueva casa.

A un apartamento de los dos.

Lisa había pensado en volver a casa de sus padres. Tuvo que llamarles en el último momento para decirles que se quedaba un tiempo más en Michigan. Desde luego había cosas que resolver, temas que hablar, decisiones que tomar.

El apartamento era pequeño y estaba en un barrio no demasiado recomendable. Tenía dos habitaciones pequeñas, una cocina americana unida a un mini salón y en el cuarto de baño no cabían los dos juntos, dudaba que cupiera ella de ocho meses.

Sin embargo a Lisa le pareció el sitio más bonito del mundo.

Se abrazó a Greg y lloró durante horas. Fue la primera vez que ella se atrevió a llorar ante él. Greg también lloró mientras la prometía, que todo saldría bien.

No había opciones.

Se querían.

Era un amor real, de los que crean familias.

A parte Lisa pertenecía a una familia feliz y siempre quiso una propia, Greg no sabía que quería, pero sería mejor padre que el suyo. Eso lo juraba ante quien fuera. No querían un hijo, pero ya no hubieran podido sobrevivir sin él.

Ni se imaginaban lo cierto que era aquello.

Pocos días después comenzaron las primeras perdidas, llegó el embarazo de riesgo, el reposo y la primera ecografía.

Era una niña.

Lisa aún recuerda a Greg, quien no se separaba de su lado, el diferencial en una pizarra que apenas cabía en el salón, dando vueltas y más vueltas siempre a lo mismo, mientras ella reposaba del salón a la cama impotente hacia su futuro

¿Qué podía pasar?

Ella era joven y saludable, él tenía buenos genes, ¿por qué su hija no quería nacer? ¿por qué parecía querer matar a su futura madre?

Greg consultaba libros desesperado intentado comprender, Lisa no tenía fuerzas ni para llorar mientras la vida se la iba.

Llevaba tres días ingresada en el Hospital Universitario de Michigan cuando Isabella murió, llevándose con ella mucho más de lo que cabía esperar. Aún recordaba oír los gritos de Greg hacia los médicos, su desesperación, mientras ella se veía morir.

Lisa no volvió a ser la misma. Lisa nunca más volvió a ver a Greg.

Si se esfuerza aun recuerda escucharle sollozar entre sueños, pedirla perdón, rezar para que se pusiera bien, mientras ella descansaba exhausta en aquella horrible habitación de hospital. Durante años pensó que aquello fue un sueño, pero lo cierto es que fue su cobarde despedida. A la mañana siguiente ya no estaba. No hubo un adiós oficial. Ni una explicación. Ni siquiera dejo una nota.

Cuando semanas después llego a su casa, la que había sido de ellos, no quedaba nada de su corta vida en común. Bueno, si quedaba algo, aquella gran pizarra con el diferencial emborronado tirada en el suelo.

No la dejo ninguna deuda. Pago la diferencia al hospital, lo que no cubría el seguro de sus padres. Lisa nunca entendió como pudo permitírselo.

Lisa nunca ha entendido porque no le dejo de amar.

Lisa Cuddy es una mujer fuerte, decidida, inteligente, resuelta, bella. Una gran profesional y una gran persona. Pero Lisa Cuddy tiene un talón de Aquiles, que como al propio Aquiles le pasaba siempre le acompaña, allá donde fuere. Da lo mismo lo rápido que decida correr, siempre la alcanza. Tiene nombre propio y la recuerda quien no es.

Gregory House.

FIN


End file.
